This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Rotary dials are often used in vehicles to provide control over various vehicle functions, such as heating, ventilation, and air cooling functions (HVAC), and entertainment system functions, such as volume control. While current rotary dials are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide for an improved rotary dial that has numerous advantages over current rotary dials, as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.